Loving You is All I Need
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: A collection of Multi-ship one-shots. SnowQueen, DragonQueen, Red Snow, Snowing and any others. I will take pairing/prompt requests. Ratings vary with each chapter.
1. Jealousy Looks Good on You

**Hello! I'm going to be doing a Multi-Ship one-shot collection with varying ships. If you have any requests/prompts/reviews, they always help. Comment who you want to see. Ratings will vary with the ficlet. I hope you enjoy!**

**Snow Queen- rated M**

**Prompt-"you're jealous, aren't you?" "I'm not jealous..."**

Every Friday night, Snow and Regina go out on a date. Instead of going to the Diner, Regina convinces Snow to go to the Rabbit Hole instead. Snow had never been there, but Regina wanted Snow to "let loose a little", so she agreed.

The immediate scent that wafted round the room was the smell of strong liquor, sweat, and cigars. Snow was about to turn around and take Regina with her, but she blocked off the door.

"Please stay. If you don't like it, we'll do something else next week," Regina assured. Snow gulped, then stepped inside, finding a secluded booth in the corner. Regina ordered drinks at the counter, and an overly eager Dr. Whale slid beside her, and she could immediately smell the heavy whisky on his breath.

"Dr. Whale," she greeted shyly.

"Hey, princess, what're you doing in a bar, _this late?_ We should go back to my place," he said, a little too close for her liking.

"No, you're obviously drunk. I'm here with Regina."

"So soon after the divorce? I'm sure that's a bummer, but I can keep you company." He sloppily presses his lips to hers. She smacked his face as hard as she could muster in the position she was in, and Regina pulled him off the seat.

"Kiss her again and you won't have a curse-mandated medical license to get back to in the morning," she growled. He stumbled away and held his face. Regina watched him walk out of the bar and onto the street, before pulling Snow towards her protectively, pulling her mouth to her own.

"You're jealous, aren't you," Snow taunted. Regina growled in response.

"I'm not jealous. I'm defending my property." Snow would've protested at her choice of words, but she was too distracted by Regina's tongue finding it's way through her mouth. Snow moaned softly and pulled back, grabbing her martini. Regina rolled her eyes but scooted closer to the woman next to her.

All night, Regina ran her hands up and down Snow's thigh, nipping her neck and behind her ear, whispering sweet nothings, until Snow couldn't handle it.

After finishing her third glass, she dragged Regina out of the bar by her wrist and after getting into her Mercedes, pulled her in.

"Snow, let me drive," she whispered as Snow slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, panting hot breaths on her clavicle.

"It's a challenge," she whispered, refusing to stop. Regina let out a shaky breath and shifted the car into drive. She almost ran into a mailbox and may have gone over the speed limit, but it was worth it when Snow White was causing an ache in between your legs.

Regina hurried to the door and slid the keys into the lock shakily. The door finally let them in, and Regina picked up the woman behind her, leading her to the couch in her study, peeling off the schoolteacher's own shirt. Snow began to remove Regina's slacks as Regina set her down on the couch, following on top of her, as the latter was hiking up her skirt. Regina kissed Snow's breasts, still partially covered by a lacy black bra, knowing full well what would happen tonight.

"Regina," Snow pleaded. Regina removed the girl's bra and matching underwear, slinking down below, pressing open-mouthed kisses down her flat stomach, and further below to her dripping sex. Regina grinned as she bent forward slowly, licking a patch of her skin. Snow groaned and wriggled under her skilled mouth. Regina bit lightly on her clit and kissed down her thighs to her calf, then back up, then doing the same to the other leg.

"Please, Regina," Snow groaned.

"What do you want," She whispered as she hovered over Snow again, lightly nipping her breast and licking her nipple, while she held the other.

"Fuck me," she whispered seductively.

"Snow White, cursing? You must be _very_ desperate," she murmured. Snow smiled and got up from the couch, pulling Regina along to their bedroom.

From under the bed, Snow pulled out a box and held up a strap-on for Regina. She took it, fastened it to her core, and hovered over Snow once more. She carefully slid inside her core, earning a light gasp.

Watching Snow splayed on the bed, legs spread for her, breasts bobbing, panting and moaning and begging, Regina was biting back moans from watching Snow receive her thrusts with fervour.

"I'm…close," Snow voiced, as Regina quickened her pace and reached in between them to stroke Snow's pulsing clit.

"She cried out when her orgasm struck with vehemence and intensity. Her back arched off the bed and she screamed her name. Regina drew out as much of her orgasm as she could, then stopped once she lay back down, gasping for breath.

Regina settled down beside her and pulled off the strap on.

"My turn," Snow breathed, and Regina didn't protest in the slightest.


	2. It Began With A Crash

**I've gotten the request for RedSwan, so I hope this is what you were looking for. If you have reviews/prompts, they always help. I hope you enjoy!**

**Red Swan- First Curse, rated K or T**

Emma sped along the sidewalks of the unfamiliar town she was staying in, Storybrooke. Her car broke down and she needed to get to the nearest inn, walking on foot instead. She still felt the surging anger after her meeting with Regina, Henry's mom.

As she brushed past a girl walking past, she collided at the shoulders with her. She fell to the ground hard.

"I'm so sorry," Emma muttered, helping up the poor girl. She saw her face and nearly fell down herself.

"Don't worry about it," the girl dismissed. "Are you new in town?" Emma nodded shyly.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

"Emma." Ruby nodded.

"I work down at Granny's diner and Bed and Breakfast, if you need a place to stay or something to eat, stop on by." Emma smiled politely and love struck, almost forgetting to nod, then walked away. She looked behind to Ruby and noticed how short her shorts were and how skimpy her top was. She held back a smile forming on her lips and walked off to the bed and breakfast.

——————————

The early morning sun shone brightly through the dirtied glass of Emma's room. She pulled the blankets over her head and screwed her eyes shut.

A knock at the door startled all sleepiness Emma tried to cling to.

"Come in," she called hoarsely. an over-eager Red skipped into her room and gave her a tray of pancakes and coffee.

"I applaud people who can be so cheery in the mornings," she muttered. Red giggled.

"Oh, no, this is one of my good mornings, you should see me in my _bad _mornings." _I'd take that offer,_ Emma thought.

"You didn't have to do this," Emma said.

"I wanted to." Ruby smiled and left, giving Emma the alone time that she both needed and didn't want.

She found Henry at the bus stop and waved shyly. He ran over and hugged her tightly before he ran back, and she smiled.

——————————

"Girl's night!" Ruby exclaimed as her new roommate, Mary Margaret, sat down beside her in the booth. The two rolled their eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Emma sighed.

"I'm in." Ruby jumped a little and clapped her hands.

"Mary Margaret…"

"I have a lot of marking to catch up on."

"That's what _Saturdays and Sundays _are for. Please?" Ruby's eyes twinkled virtuously.

"Fine," Mary Margaret caved, and Ruby giggled, going back to the counter to place Mary Margaret and Emma's order.

"Does she always do this," Emma asked. Mary Margaret laughed.

"About twice a month, and I can never say no to her."

——————————

Emma fixed her leather jacket as Mary Margaret emerged from her room in a floral dress and white flats. Emma opened the door and let Mary Margaret our first.

Mary Margaret drove them to The Rabbit Hole. When they walked in, they could see a light haze of smoke and the smell of cheap liquor. Red sat in a booth in the corner and waved them over. They dodged stumbling drunk men and waitresses.

They sat down and ordered, but what Ruby promised was fun, she needed a check at her definition. They talked for a while about whatever came up, and watched a drunken man try and flirt with Mary. After about two hours of this, Mary Margaret stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go," she yelled over heavy metal and shouting of people. Emma nodded and got up. Ruby pulled her back down and Emma eyed her friend.

"Give us a moment?" Mary nodded and dug he keys out of her pockets and left.

Emma turned to Ruby, who immediately had her warm lips on hers. Emma jumped back at the surprise, but quickly pulled the other woman back in. Emma unwound her hands from behind Ruby's neck and smiled.

"I got to go," she smiled breathlessly. Ruby nodded and winked.

"What happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked as they parked the car.

"Nothing," she muttered dreamily. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, leaving Emma. Snapping out of her sudden daze, she hurried behind Mary Margaret.

The entire night, she could only think of Ruby, her lips, her waist, where Ruby held her.

The next morning, she was all too eager to get to the diner. Mary Margaret cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything on the matter. Ruby was all over the table, talking about last night, and eyeing Emma hungrily.

Before Emma left, she slid a note into the ten dollar bill she left for Ruby with her phone number written sloppily. She just left the diner when she heard Ruby giggle excitedly.

Impulsively, Ruby ran out to catch up with Emma, planting a desperate kiss on her lips, her ear, and her neck.

"Do you want to go out tonight, you and me, 7:00? I promise it won't be like last night." Emma nodded and ambled away from the waitress, barely hiding a smirk.

——————————

Emma practically pounced into the diner, to find nobody in sight. She wandered around and turned to the door, when Ruby called from the kitchen.

"Emma?"

"I'm here." Ruby came out of the kitchen

"Granny let me close up early so we could have our date." Emma nodded and sat to the only table with a candle lit and a single rose in a vase.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Emma said. Ruby hopped behind the counter. The diner was lit with a single candle and the lights on in the kitchen. A soft song was playing in the background, one she could've sworn she could remember.

Ruby came back with two glasses of scotch and grilled cheese sandwiches. Emma smiled and Ruby in return, winked playfully. They dug into their food and talked about Henry, about the diner, anything they could think of.

"Dance with me?" Ruby asked, pulling Emma back to the present.

"I can't dance," she muttered unsurely. Ruby grinned.

"It doesn't have to be fancy…" Emma stood up and followed Ruby to an area away from the tables. Ruby held her waist, while Emma played with the hair at the back of her neck and swayed calmly. Emma looked into the girl's deep hazel eyes and felt herself lean forward. Ruby did the same and they spun around with the music, attached at the lips.

They pulled apart for air, breathing softly against each other, until they kissed once more. Emma found herself in a blissful bubble that she had never felt before. It tugged at the walls she built up to protect herself, and it all came crashing down once her lips touched Ruby's. And for the first time ever, she didn't care, embraced it, even.


	3. Kiss The Girl

**I wanted to do something really fun, so this is based off a scene from "The Little Mermaid." I hope you enjoy. Please review or request a scene or pairing you want next! The song lyrics I used was from "Give Me Love," by Ed Sheeran. **

**SnowQueen  
**

**Rated: T  
**

"Are we really doing this?" Regina grumbled.

"Yes. It'll be fun, you used to love going to the swimming hole with me," I argued.

"Yes, well I've never been in a rowboat. Last time I checked, rowboating and swimming are not the same."

"You'll be fine, please?" Regina thought a moment.

"Okay, Fine, but if I don't like it we aren't doing it again, agreed?"

"Yes, yes, now let's go!" I hoisted our tote bag on my shoulders and grabbed the keys to my station wagon.

"No, I'm not getting in that eyesore of a car," Regina whined.

"Please? We never take my station wagon and there's so much more room." She rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile. I left her no room for more objection. She grabbed my coat and wrapped it around my shoulders before putting on hers.

We drove to the lake we fell upon in the trees on the other side of town. It was nearly dark by now and hard to navigate.

We parked in front of a yellow bug surrounded by small lights. Emma was leaning against the hood of her car, with Henry by her side.

"Hi mom," the boy exclaimed, running towards Regina. She caught him and held him tight against her before letting him go again.

"Emma, when I said I was going on a date at the lake, I never said that I wanted you to set it up."

"I wanted to, and I owed you for mine and Killian's date." I hugged her quickly, then called Regina over. The yellow bug pulled away and left us alone.

Before getting in the boat, we ate a small dinner Emma packed, and a bottle of wine we've saved for special occasions.

"How was work," I asked. Regina rolled her eyes blatantly.

"My new secretary has a skull as thick as mud. I tried to show her how to transfer calls to my office and it took half an hour."

"It's stressful starting a new job," I commented.

"Her resume said she's been a secretary at an accounting firm for four years." I fell silent and tried to contain my giggles.

"Other than your secretary?"

"It's better with you," she murmured, bringing my hand to her lips. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on her lap.

"How was your day," she murmured.

"Well, I had to deal with an angry parent telling me to stop teaching her child, because I was dating a woman. I yelled at her for ten minutes," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much you love teaching."

"I don't get it," I said, with my voice cracking. She hugged me tighter to her abdomen and leaned down to press her lips to my temple.

"Who was it," Regina growled. I ignored the bitterness in her voice and gripped her hands in mine.

"It doesn't matter, if I tell you you'll rip their heart out."

"Well, maybe they deserve it," she reasoned. I laughed.

"You know I'm not going to tell you, just forget about it, I'll be fine."

"I can figure it out, I'm sure Gold will help with a little bribery. I don't want to give anyone any ideas. They need to know that you're mine and not to torment you for something as petty as who you love," she grumbled.

"Seriously, please don't hurt her." She sighed in defeat and pulled me up to face her.

"Promise," I asked.

"Promise." She closed the distance between us. I ran my fingers through her volumous hair while she held my hips lightly.

"Maybe we can stay on land, do something else," Regina whispered. Her lips brushed mine once more and when I pulled away, hers were slightly swollen.

"Please, we haven't had a date outside the mansion in such a long time, and I wanted to do something fun." She grumbled but smiled as she offered me a hand to help me stand. I wobbled a bit and leaned onto her steady body.

"Drunk already, Miss Blanchard?"

"Maybe," I whispered louder than a whisper should be, followed by a bubbly laugh. Regina rolled her eyes amusedly and helped me stand.

"Me too," she whispered back.

"Care for a dance?" I nodded eagerly. One of my hands held her waist, while the other held her hand. She pulled out her phone and put on a slow, romantic song.

She twirled us around endlessly on the rocky shore, carefully manoeuvrig us under the glimmer of lights. I recognized the song.

"Ed Sheeran!" I yelled out randomly.

"I'm aware," she said much more quiet than I did. I closed my eyes and allowed her to lead me around and let my feet take over in our memorized dance.

_Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out, _the phone played. I hummed contendedly, with my eyes still closed. When I opened them, my gaze met her face. My eyes traced the shape of her lips, her deep brown eyes welcoming me into her heart, and the arch of her nose. She was absolutely beautiful. I'm not sure how I was known to be the fairest one of all.

"You truly are the fairest," she murmured, leaning closer to me.

"That's funny, I was just thinking king about how you are," I whispered. She grinned widely and kissed me once more, gently this time, with every ounce of love poured into each other. I pulled back as the song ended and led her over to the rowboat. She held lut her hands to help me step into the boat.

We untied the ropes holding the rowboat to shore. She took the oars and began rowing them forward and back while my eyes now watched her flawless body that made me ache for everything she could ever offer to me. Her black dress did well to perfect her already flowing curves.

Regina's chocolatey eyes sparkled under both the light of the stars and the string lights around the small pond. She stared at me with a passionate intensity that I blushed under. I held the bottom of my dress nervously and looked down. I looked back up and she smiled at me, sweet like honey and entrancing like the flowing waves surrounding our boat.

"I love you," she said. My heart fluttered and I felt like a teenager again, sneaking through the walls and hidden passages I only knew about, to peek a glimpse at her.

"I love you too, My Queen." She smiled sheepishly, my favourite of her smiles that made me fall in love with her all over again.

She rowed us around the lake and when I yawned, she swept us back to shore in a few easy strokes.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this," she whispered. I nodded and smirked.

"I told you you'd like it."

"Yes, but I did get a tad queasy," she admitted.

"Well, then I guess we should go home then." She nodded.

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

"I could say the same about you," I said. She shoved my away playfully then grabbed my arm to hold her hand.


	4. Sweet Divine

**I got another request from mione03: A RedSwan one-shot based off of _W_****_olves_, by Selena Gomez. This is an AU but after the curse is broken, without Henry. I'm always looking for feedback or prompts. I hope you enjoy! **

**Rating-T**

She was only a fling, Ruby told herself, a summer fling meant to distract her from nearly everything that loomed over her head: Peter, the growing responsibilities from her job, money, everything. Then why was she thinking about her so much?

She had met Emma near the end of June of last year. She had been a frequent customer to the diner, that is until she went back to Boston.

She knew from the very beginning of whatever-they-were-calling-it that she was there until fall started. Nothing more, nothing less. It was agreed upon when Emma came in from the pouring rain after closing asking for shelter and a hot cocoa. They talked for a while, and next thing you know, Ruby was packing a carry-on of clothes into her Camero and exchanging quick kisses with the blonde.

Some of their summer was a blur, made fuzzy by the drinking and endless partying, others were not, like their adventure in an abandoned gas station off of highway 33. Still, it was the best summer she could remember, or not remember; in fact, probably the best thing that happened to her.

Ruby was taking off her apron and rushing through the doors as the full moon peeked out from behind a swirl of clouds. She grinned and sprinted to the woods, where she emerged out of the thicket of trees as a wolf.

Emma was no stranger to the fairytales, in fact, she was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She had left for Boston after Mary Margaret convinced her to get a post-secondary education, but Ruby was sure she was glad to leave the small town, if only for a while.

She had asked during the summer what Emma wanted to major in, but her response was always the same. "I'm not really sure yet. I'll figure it out."

Red continued her sprint through the trees. She had shown Emma what she looked like as a wolf once, she even let her ride on her back to feel the warm wind pierce the summer air as she did so often. It was a bittersweet memory, the loss of her companion and the wistful summer both tainting her heart.

If she wasn't so stubborn, she would've admitted to herself that she fell for her over the course of their three months, but she refused to believe her fling was something more.

After what felt like eons, the sun rose again and changed the stubborn wolf Red into the flirtatious waitress Ruby.

She walked back to the inn and immediately collapsed onto the bed in her room. She would take the late afternoon shift again once she made up for her lack of sleep. She was just about to fall asleep when something fell in her closet. Groaning, she reluctantly forced herself to pick up whatever had fallen.

A shoebox was laying on the ground open, scattering an array of trinkets over her floor. She sat down on the rigid wood floors. She had many shoeboxes in her room, but she didn't remember keeping anything in them. She lifted the box and a clatter of things tumbled out.

Polaroid photos flittered to the floor, keychains and t-shirts fell out, and she was struck again by the reminiscent memories. She didn't remember keeping the things in her shoebox, she bought she lost them. Looking through everything, nostalgia hit her like a brick. Their _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ t-shirts from the concert they saw them in Augusta. The polaroids they took when they crashed a party in Manhattan. The keychains they bought at the gift shop of some zoo they stumbled upon.

_"Look at his cutie," Emma pointed out. She was holding a stuffed wolf with big green eyes staring back at Ruby. She rolled her eyes and smiled. _

_"He looks just like you," she spoke to herself. Ruby took it and looked for a price. She grabbed a few keychains off a stand beside the counter and payed for her things. _

_"Here," Ruby said, handing Emma the wolf. She looked very confused._

_"I want you to have it." Emma grinned bashful and kissed her softly. _

_"Thank you. Now let's go before we miss our bus." Red nodded and skipped out the door holding the girl's hand tightly. _

Ruby sighed and piled everything back into the shoebox and shoved it forcefully through the open door of her closet. She trudged back to her bed and fell asleep easily.

She awoke late for her shift with a wicked headache. She got up once again and swiftly grabbed her phone before she left.

The shift was never slow, as usual, with a usually hungover Grumpy eating a late breakfast, Snow and Charming in a booth talking, or a bitter Regina sweeping in for a quick coffee than leaving as quick as she came.

Once again, she locked the doors to the diner and ran throughout town. This time though, she didn't retreat to the woods. Instead, she ran alongside the highway to Boston. It sounded less stupid in her head, sure, but she had to have hope that Emma was a slow driver. If she didn't make it, she would take a bus, but she was known for being fast, even for a werewolf.

She's not sure where she was when she turned back, but she was somewhere in a bush off the highway. Thankfully, she had a GPS on her phone, and she was ten minutes outside of Storybrooke. She remembers Emma telling her that Boston was four hours away, but she wasn't sure if she could make it.

She brought up Emma's name in her phone and texted her.

_I'm in Boston, what's your address?_

_Why are you in Boston?_

_Not important. _

_Apt. Number 134, 3200 Washington, Washington St. _

Ruby put her phone in the back pocket of her crimson jeans and walked until she could call a cab.

"Cedar Street please." The back of the driver's head nodded and he drove. After fifteen minutes, I was in front of her door contemplating opening the door and potentially ruining the best summer of my life by long-distance, but it didn't matter. I opened the door and was greeted immediately by Emma's arms enveloping me.

"Why are you here," she asked.

"I wanted to see you and I want a relationship. I know we wanted it to be for the summer, but I love you too much for that." Emma's face slowly lit up into a grin as she drew me in and kissed me roughly.

"Of course I will. How did you get here?" Ruby shrugged.

"I ran."

"As a wolf?" Ruby nodded.

"Are kidding me? You ran 250 miles in what, eight hours?" Ruby nodded.

"I told you, I had to see you." Emma looked down at her feet diffidently.

"No ones done anything like that for me before."

"Yeah, well get used to it. It was worth it to see that smile of yours." Emma laughed and pulled her into the apartment by the collar of her shirt, drawing her in and kissing her forcefully.


	5. The World is Asleep

**It's been a while since I last updated my one-shots, but I'll try and get better with writing them. We've been quarantined for two months now, so to make light of the situation, I wanted to feature SnowQueen in quarantine. Send me any prompts/pairing requests because I've lost almost all motivation to write. Stay safe, please send feedback, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Rating: T**

"Snow, you need to move," Regina said tightly.

"But I don't wanna," Snow whined back. Regina glared at her and waved the end of the vacuum in her face.

"I'm tired with _one _child to deal with in quarantine, let alone two, now move or I'll suck your face off with the vacuum."

"I wouldn't mind you sucking my face off _the other way," _Snow said, winking, before getting off the floor and laying face down on the couch instead. Regina mumbled something about being in pain and continued vacuuming. On the couch, Snow groaned into the leather cushions.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked her.

"I'm bored, Regina," Snow groaned. Regina chuckled and swept around the room.

"You're never bored. Go do some gardening or bake something. You bought a book just last week."

"I finished it," Snow said. "I've baked already, and I went outside an hour ago. There's nothing to do." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I've finished vacuuming, I can find a crime documentary for you to watch with me." Snow laughed and got up from the couch. She didn't normally watch those crime documentaries, even detested them for putting obscure, theoretical ideas in people's heads, but desperation was chewing on her brain like a parasite.

"Fine, but only because I don't have anything else to do." Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Snow up off the couch to drag to the living room. Henry was just finishing a movie so he let them have the tv to scour through Netflix to find something to watch.

"Ooh, let's watch the tiger one," Snow said excitedly, pointing to it on the screen. Regina chuckled and clicked on the docuseries.

"Are you sure about this," Regina asked, side-eyeing Snow skeptically.

"What do you mean, I love tigers!" Regina nodded and smugly clicked on the first episode. Throughout the entire episode, Snow was gaping at the screen, failing to comprehend just how big the business of owning tigers was.

When the first episode was finished, Regina stopped the second episode.

"So what did you think?"

"They just...kept tigers? They didn't even let them into the wild? And they're _selling _them!?" Regina laughed.

"You really didn't think the 'tiger documentary' was gonna be a good one, did you?"

"Well, I just assumed that because it had tigers that it would be happy. I didn't know this was still a _crime _documentary." Regina chuckled and turned off the television.

"Enough of that documentary then?"

"Of course not! I wanna see what happens!" Regina huffed and laughed before getting up to make supper. Snow declared she was bored again and told Regina she would help.

"You're a horrible cook, I'm not letting you within three feet of my stove. You haven't even washed your hands yet."

"We've been isolated for weeks, I don't think the virus reached the television remote, and I'm not a bad cook, I made food for the dwarves." Regina glared at Snow semi-mockingly until Snow slumped her shoulders and washed her hands raw.

"Did you really cook for the dwarves?"

"...Not really," Snow muttered, looking down guiltily. Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes, ushering Snow to a barstool spanking her lightly as she passed. As soon as Snow gasped, Henry shuffled into the room and sat down next to Snow.

Regina chuckled under her breath as Snow floundered and opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say, with no words leaving her mouth.

While they were all in the kitchen, Snow switched between looking at her laptop and glaring at Regina across the room while Henry silently wondered what was going on between the two. He quickly brushed it off and made light banter with the two women. Most of the conversation was Snow grumbling and whining about schoolwork and being bored and having nothing to clean because Regina insists on doing it all.

"If this is what you're like in quarantine, I hate to imagine how Miss Swan is faring," Regina said jokingly, kissing Snow on the cheek as she swept by with a casserole dish in her elegant hands.

"Emma texts me every ten minutes. Most of it is complaining about the virus, and the other bit of it is statements that clearly depict her mood swings."

"That sounds like mom," Henry said, cracking a smile. Regina chuckled and quickly shook her head. Snow typed up the last of her assignment outline and saved it to her computer. She shut the laptop and rested her chin on her hands, staring up at Regina with curiosity.

"How do you not get bored," Snow asked. Regina smirked and leant across the counter to press her nose against Snow's.

"I, for one, thrive with minimal social interaction. Plus, I'm never bored when dealing with two demanding toddlers that are constantly begging for attention." Regina pulled back and paced around the room, scrolling through her phone.

"I'm not demanding," Henry said.

"Me either."

"Snow, you're _always_ wanting attention from mom."

"No I don't."

"I'm afraid my son's right," Regina intervened, grinning victoriously. "You are always demanding. Maybe not like a toddler, more like a dog, I'd say."

"Hey, you aren't allowed to gang up on me like that!" Henry snickered behind his hand while Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked suggestively. Snow grumbled and put her head down on the counter.

Snow was nearly asleep when Regina called from the dining room that dinner was ready. Snow got up and rushed to the dining room where Regina was placing the casserole dish in the middle of the table. Henry followed her and they all sat down together, except Regina who jumped from her seat to wipe the counter and Snow's computer with disinfecting wipes.

"Really, Regina? You need to wipe down my _personal _laptop?"

"It could transfer the germs onto the counter and I'm baking desert after this." Snow and Henry's faces lit up with grins as they ate Regina's tuna casserole.

"Regina, next time you go grocery shopping, can you get me some MM's please?" Snow asked. Regina wiped her hands on a towel and placed it delicately on the table, sitting down to her plate.

"You can go get groceries yourself."

"But I don't have a mask. Granny said she was almost finished sewing it, though." Regina raised an eyebrow once more and sighed to herself.

"Fine. Anything else, Your Highness?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think I'm good, your majesty." Regina almost choked on her food and it didn't go unnoticed by Snow. The other woman grinned and gestured for Regina to continue eating. Suddenly, being away from people has mentally rewinded Snow's brain until she acted like a child.

After dinner, Henry and Snow set up a movie in the living room and Regina baked apple-cinnamon cookies, with an exception of a few pear-cinnamon cookies for Snow. The three of them watched the movie together, before Snow fell asleep on Regina's shoulder and Regina nearly did the same. Snow woke up just as the movie ended and felt daring enough to carry a drowsy Regina up to bed.

—————————————————————————-

"Regina, I'm fine."

"You're coughing and burning up, you are _very clearly_ not fine." Regina had her own mask on as she held the thermometer under Snow's tongue. "I knew I should've gotten the groceries."

"I'd much rather I'd have gotten the virus than you, _if _I even got it at all."

"We'll have to take you in to Doctor Whale this afternoon. Henry and I will have to get tested too, it seems."

"Or, I could've caught a cold," Snow said stubbornly. She knew there was a huge chance she caught the virus, but you can only have hope.

"You're temperature's 101 degrees, we'll get you to the hospital." Snow nodded and shut her mouth, knowing that complaining to Regina would make it worse.

"Henry, get your mask on, we're going to the hospital."

"Mary Margaret's—"

"Yes, we need to get tested as well, grab your coat." Regina ushered Snow out to the car and waited for Henry to dash out of the house and to the car.

"Hey, I'm sorry for—"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You couldn't have stopped it, although the dumbass who gave it to you could have..."

"Regina, don't blame it on them either. Let's just say it's nobody's fault."

"Agreed." Regina leant forward and 'kissed' Snow through their masks. Snow pulled back and giggled before spotting Henry dashing down the driveway.

The wait wasn't long, very few people seemed to test positive for the virus, it looked like. Snow easily got bored, and Regina entertained her patience the entire wait, until the nurse called their three names.

Snow sat on the medical bed, While Regina and Henry sat on chairs. Dr. Whale came in with a mask on and immediately gave each of their nostrils a swab and rushed out of the room before he could even acknowledge them.

"What was _that _about," Henry asked.

"He's just scared of getting the virus," Regina said, laughing darkly to herself. A doctor afraid of a virus, how ironic.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Dr. Whale ran right through the door and wheezed slightly.

"None of you tested positive for the virus. Mary Margaret, you have a cold, I suggest you stay away from other people, bla bla bla." Whale immediately left the room afterwards, leaving Regina, Snow, and Henry confused.

"Well, if I don't have the virus, let's leave then," Mary Margaret suggested. Regina nodded and wiped her hands on another disinfectant wipe before leading them out of the hospital.

**Sorry for not updating in a bit, but I hope the chapter was okay! What do you think, did I portray Regina and Snow's reactions/behaviours in quarantine correctly?**


	6. Cherry Wine

**I just got this idea in my head yesterday and because I would like more diversity in my one-shots, I'm going to write a RedSwan quarantine remix tomorrow, but I just wanted to get this one out of my head first. I hope you'll understand. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy. Title is from the song "Cherry Wine" by Hozier (my favourite song.) It sounds like a very "SnowQueen" song, highly recommend. **

**Title: Cherry Wine **

**Pairing: SnowQueen**

**Rated: very light M; mentions of sexual scenes**

Snow adores Regina: that much was simple. She loved her unrelentingly. Sure, it wasn't easy being infatuated with your father's wife, your stepmother, but Snow didn't think her father loved Regina like he did Eva. It wasn't a big deal if he didn't love her, right?

Snow was maturing fast and already got the talk about the birds and the bees, so when she suddenly saw her father in a different light when he whispered in Regina's ear before leaving the room with her trailing behind, (albeit, reluctantly) the scene in front of her never left much to the imagination. Each time she saw her father shamelessly ogling Regina from wherever she may be or he made the strangest noises at night in Regina's bedchambers, Snow felt pangs of both jealousy and disgust. One or two times when her father was particularly loud, she really did throw up. Surely her father could contain himself properly at _least _once, he was the king, after all.

In the daylight, though, she could really tell he was trying to hide his desires, unlike Regina who looked like she would be nauseous herself with whatever Snow's father whispered in her ear. Snow felt bad for her, but a small part of her, housed in the most secure and confined space in her brain, was thankful that Regina was around, miserable or not. Even then, though, Regina rarely ever appeared around Snow. She usually spent her days in her chambers, her study, and in the gardens. Every day she spent in the gardens, she looked lonelier and lonelier. Snow tried keeping her company once, but Regina looked like she was going to explode when she heard Snow skip across the stone pathway to stand under Regina's apple tree.

Snow hated keeping her distance from Regina when she was just being...Regina. Everything the woman did left Snow drooling all over the palace floors, and Snow wasn't one to complain. She always wondered if she was being too obvious with her constant staring after Regina, but at this point, the servants would be blind if they didn't notice.

The servants weren't the only ones to notice Snow's wandering eyes. Regina liked to give just a bit more sway to her hips when she felt Snow's eyes on her backside. She certainly didn't mind giving the girl a show if it would render her speechless for the rest of the day. Regina remembered when _she_ hit the peak of her teenage years, just when she started to notice Daniel around the stables. She was just like Snow, worse maybe, in her obsession with him. Regina had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing about it all.

Regina was getting ready for a ball in King Midas's kingdom. It would be Snow's first ball outside the palace and she was excited, almost as much as Leopold was. He always annoyed her, especially when when Snow was around him and he was doting on her with the tenderness of a pit full of puppies. It wasn't Regina's first ball, but she wanted her outfit to be special; she wanted Snow so infatuated with her that she'd be too nervous to talk with Regina for the evening.

For her first ball outside her own palace, Snow was excited. As a rite of passage, she ditched her usual pink, frilly, balloon-sleeved dresses for something a little more her age.

The servants were all gathered around Snow, surveying the dress for any tears or stains. Snow wanted to look absolutely perfect, but not nearly as perfect as Regina. She always deserved the title of 'perfect.' Snow observed herself in the full-length mirror positioned in her room. It wasn't her normal outfit that she'd wear, but she never wanted to take the dress off.

The servants were just starting on Snow's long curly hair when Regina waltzed into the room, dropping Snow's jaw to the floor. Snow quickly looked away and closed her mouth while Regina inched closer to her.

"You look lovely, dear. Your dress is even better than the ones you usually wear," Regina said, smirking. Snow didn't know how to respond; by thanking Regina or asking if the jab at her usual dresses was meant to be an insult. That didn't matter, Regina was in front of Snow now, tucking a strand of Snow's dark hair behind her ear. It made Snow nearly shiver, but Regina didn't bat an eyelash. "Truly the fairest of them all."

"You look lovely as well," Snow said shakily, eyeing Regina's green off-shoulder dress. Her hair was swept off to the side and elegantly curled, and her makeup matching the emerald outfit. Snow nearly swooned, before catching herself and realizing Regina was looking at Snow expectantly. Snow cleared her throat and quickly looked away, back at her own flushed reflection. Regina smirked into the mirror.

"Make sure you're ready in fifteen minutes, I would like to be gone by then." Snow nodded as Regina turned and left. A maid or two giggled behind their hands, and Snow almost wanted to join them for an entirely different reason; Regina said she was the fairest of them all and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. After all the maids left, Snow giggled gleefully and spun around a few times until she nearly ran into her mirror. After letting herself get excited for a minute, she took a few steadying breaths, brushed off her dress, and left.

Snow loved her sleeveless dress. The black silk was almost flowing off behind her, it framed her hips and waist perfectly, and she loved how long and light it was, with a slit up one leg. As Snow ran down the grand staircase, she felt the dress flipping back behind her and grinned. It felt exactly like the wind flowing through her hair.

Snow was out of breath and grinning when she reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped at Regina's side. She wordlessly led Snow out to the carriage outside the palace and climbed inside, finding Leopold patiently waiting for them. After closing the door, the carriage took off on the dirt road, leaving the palace behind.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Leopold asked Snow.

"Of course, Daddy! Are balls any different from when _we _host them?"

"No, most balls work the same. Some might have different traditions, food options, and attire, but this one is exactly like how we host them." Snow nodded thoughtfully, while her eyes drifted to Regina, sat across from them both, looking out the window. Snow watched her jaw tighten and Regina's fingers curl around each other anxiously. It physically pained Snow to see Regina this nervous, almost as much as it physically pained Regina to see Snow. Regina looked like she was about to cry and bit her lip fiercely, drawing blood.

"Regina, don't bite your lip. It's a bad habit," Leopold scolded. Regina reluctantly removed her lip from between her teeth, only to bite the inside of her cheeks. The balls were the worst events for Regina. They brought out the filthiest pigs from everywhere and gathered them in a room with women in tight corsets. She almost felt bad for Snow, introducing her to such a crude gathering of people and teaching her all the wrong ways to deal with it.

If she could, Regina would leave the entire realm in favour of a place that would respect women properly. If people understood just how important women were, the world would be much better. Instead, she would remain neglected. Regina wondered what it felt like to be genuinely loved. She only ever experienced it once with Daniel, for a very short time. Other than that, people wanted something from her. It made her curious as to how Snow felt all the time.

Regina looked out the window for the rest of the ride. Snow didn't know why, but she looked out the window with her anyways. After a while, she got bored and talked with her father again.

Snow always wondered what went on in her stepmother's head. At the present moment, she looked so lonely, fixing her stare on the rolling hills and fields outside. Snow wondered _why _she was so lonely. She lost her mother and Daniel left her, but she had her father, Henry, Leopold, and Snow. She wouldn't be lonely if she didn't push them away and keep to herself, but she did.

Snow couldn't give it any more thought, as the coach stopped at the front steps of Midas's castle. Regina quickly climbed out of the coach and rested a hand lightly on her chest to steady her breath. She closed her eyes and cantered herself, thinking of the peaceful sleep she'd get that night, whether Leopold was looking for release after the ball or not. She quickly pulled herself together and strode into the palace, heading straight for the waiters carrying glasses of cherry wine.

Snow looked around for Regina and saw her form rush through the doors and into the ballroom. She frowned a bit, but took her father's offered elbow and followed him inside. She spotted Regina downing a glass of wine and pushing further into the room to hide somewhere; it was her usual strategy at their own balls. Sometimes Regina would even say she was having a migraine so she could rest all night. Snow didn't think her to be faking it after all.

Snow felt her father drag her further into the room by the elbow. He showed her around to everyone, like she was a showpony being auctioned off. She felt prickly all over after each interaction.

Finally, she could see someone she knew; Kathryn was across the room and grinning her way. In the middle of her father's conversation, Snow ran off across the dance floor to greet Kathryn.

"You look gorgeous," Kathryn said once Snow was in earshot.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Snow said back. Kathryn smiled and offered Snow her hand. She took it and followed Kathryn through the castle. As children, they always visited the other's palace and grew close quickly. It's been a while since they last visited, but Snow knew her way around the castle as much as Kathryn did. They both ran through the halls and stopped in the parlour, their favourite place to talk.

"So I saw Regina around this evening," Kathryn started. Snow grinned automatically at the mention of her.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really like these things."

"I'm aware of that. I remember your last ball when she almost forced herself to throw up so she could be excused."

"I don't blame her though, I would fake being sick so I could get out of something I hated." Kathryn smiled back softly.

"She does look pretty tonight, though."

"Yes, she does. She always does." Snow grinned wider and stopped when she realized her mouth was hurting.

"I'm sure she reciprocates your feelings." Kathryn knew since the first time she saw Regina and Snow interact that Snow was in love with her.

"I barely ever see her, and when I _try _to see her, she pushes me away and tells me to bother someone else." Kathryn shrugged like she knew Snow was wrong.

In the ballroom, Regina was minding her business in the corner of the room, sipping her wine and being as concealed as possible. Nobody paid attention to her, which was exactly how she liked it at balls. Everyone was focused on the dance floor, watching the couples twirl around the room. Leopold didn't find her for their mandatory dance yet, but once he danced with her once, she didn't see him for the rest of the night. She was glad, except she didn't know anyone here, other than a few familiar faces she saw before.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Someone asked from behind her. She turned around and found an unfamiliar face smirking at her.

"And who might you be?"

"I am the Earl of Devon, Your Majesty." Regina nodded and turned back to the dance floor. A hand on her shoulder turned her back to the old man behind her. "Can I have a dance?"

Regina didn't know what to do. It would be rude to refuse a dance and she would most likely be chewed out by Leopold afterwards, but once she dances with one man, all the others would follow. She didn't like to think she attracted all the horny old men, it sounded stuck up, but it was true.

"Sure. I'll dance with you," Regina sighed. _Oh well, I got far without talking to anyone, _she thought. She took the Earl's outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"My, you're a fine dancer," he whispered into Regina's ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Etiquette classes taught me well," she said back. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her backside, squeezing roughly before spinning her. She jumped, but it was usually what happened when she danced with these men. They followed all the other dancers as they danced around the room, twisting, turning, and ending in a graceful lift. People around the room applauded politely and went back to their conversations.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?"

"No, but if you'll excuse me..." Regina left him behind.

As soon as that dance ended, she could feel all eyes on her, all of them belonging to wrinkled old men, no doubt.

"Regina, would you like to dance," another voice asked. She knew it was Leopold. She could feel his breath on her neck and his hands circling her waist.

"Sure." She led him to the floor and performed the same show she did before. After her husband, she never left the dance floor and was often interrupted in the middle of a dance to be taken by someone else. The whole charade was like a game of tennis, bouncing from one man to the next, often times being covertly groped by the old men and flirted with. She ignored all advances and stepped on the toes of any man who held her below her waist.

Kathryn was standing up just as the music in the ballroom grew louder.

"Let's go back inside," she suggested.

"Sure. Would you like to dance," Snow asked, grinning.

"Of course, Milady," Kathryn replied in a funny accent. Snow laughed and grabbed Kathryn's elbow. They ran through hordes of people to the floor and danced around, clearly inexperienced but having fun, no less.

After their dance, Kathryn and Snow sat on a velvet bench and talked some more, while watching the couples dance. Every body and face just blended together, aside from Regina's and her growing list of dance partners. Every dance belonged to some other man, at least more than half of the men in the room danced with her. Snow tried to convince herself she wasn't a jealous person, but seeing everyone dancing with _her _Regina made her blood heat up.

Across the room, Regina was dancing with another man. She noticed Snow growing more and more visibly angry and tested a wink at her over the man's shoulder. She grinned and spun around so she wasn't facing Snow anymore.

Snow stood up quickly and excused herself outside for fresh air. She hurried past tons of people to the open french doors leading to the lush palace gardens. Nobody was outside at the moment, giving her the freedom to angrily whisper to herself just how angry those old monarchs made her. She paced through the garden and balled her fists at her side.

As soon as Snow felt calmer, brought down from her angry state by the scent of flowers, she went back inside and located Regina, taking a rest on a bench and wiggling her feet.

Snow sat beside her and held onto her arm. Regina pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I don't know," Snow muttered, reaching to grab Regina's arm again. This time, she didn't pull back and Snow hugged it to her chest.

"Jealous, are we?" Regina whispered. Snow blushed a bright pink.

"No," she lied.

"Really? I could've sworn I saw you glaring at every man I danced with's back." Snow frowned at her platform shoes.

"Dance with me, Regina?" Snow asked. Regina smirked.

"I thought so." Snow pulled Regina to the dance floor and got in the circle with everyone else. Regina led Snow around, spinning her around and dipping her until the song ended.

"Another dance?"

"I'm tired, Snow. Leave me be." Regina left Snow in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by people starting their next dance. She hurried away and back to Kathryn.

"Regina's an amazing dancer," Kathryn observed. Snow nodded and sat back down. She still watched Regina from across the room, talking with a monarch, looking visibly uncomfortable. He sat down beside her and talked animatedly, while Regina was forced to listen. Snow's ears turned red on sight. Kathryn chuckled quietly beside her and accepted a dance from her offering father. Snow was sat alone to watch Regina accept the old man's request to dance, after saying to her she was tired.

For the rest of the night, Snow glared at the floor and talked half-heartedly with Kathryn. Once Leopold found her to leave, she practically ran to the coach waiting out front. Regina was already inside and Leopold climbed inside afterwards.

The ride home went by much faster for Snow. She glared at anything outside the carriage, still feeling sour about each man getting much more time with Regina than her.

Once they were back at the palace, Snow bolted inside and immediately started undressing herself once she was in her chambers to prepare for bed.

"What's with Snow?" Leopold asked.

"I'm not sure," Regina shrugged. "She's been fine all night." Internally, she smirked. She made her way to her room and undressed from her skin-tight dress to change into a long nightgown. After her makeup was gone, Regina padded down the hall to Snow's room. She knocked three times and waited for Snow to call out for her to enter. Once no reply came, she knocked again, louder. No trace of Snow was heard in the room. Regina opened her door and found Snow sitting up in her bed. She was looking out the window, up at the sparkling stars.

"Snow, what's wrong?" Regina asked, almost sympathetically. She crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Snow.

"What's wrong?! You danced with more people, even when you said you were tired and didn't want to dance. And everyone was gathering around you and dancing with you."

"Are you jealous of me? Did you want more people to dance with you? Trust me, it's not fun. Do you want to know the truth? Every single man I danced with tonight was forcing me to do so. Every time I danced with someone, they flirted with me and groped me. Do you know what groping is?" Snow shook her head, eyes wide and intent on listening. "Groping means someone touches you in an inappropriate place when you don't want to be touched." Snow frowned.

"Why didn't daddy do anything?"

"Because men are _allowed _to do that. We just have to attend to men's needs."

"Oh." Snow was frowning. "I wasn't jealous of you," Snow admitted. "I was jealous of _them." _Regina grinned. She knew Snow wasn't jealous of her, but she wanted the words to come from Snow's mouth.

"I see. Why are you jealous of them?"

"Because I want you to be around me all the time and I want you to like me like you like those men."

"You want me to hate you then? I hate every single one of those men that I danced with tonight."

"I didn't know that, but I just want you to like me how I like you." Regina felt victorious and let her smile grow a bit more.

"And how is that? How do you like me?" Regina was moving closer to Snow, making the latter more flustered.

"I want you to love me," Snow whispered. Regina was grinning brightly now and looking at Snow like she was removing a wrapper from a candy bar. She leant forward and brushed her lips against Snow's. Snow's eyes widened, but closed as she got used to the feeling of kissing Regina, memorizing the way her lips moved in case Regina didn't kiss her again. Regina brushed her tongue against Snow's lips and dug her teeth into her bottom lip as Regina pulled back forcefully.

"Like that?"

"Yes. Please like that." Snow begged. Regina smirked and laid Snow down in bed, laying beside her and kissing her lightly.

"Go to sleep, Snow. I'll be here in the morning." Snow did as she was told and closed her eyes, seeking Regina's lips before she drifted off. Regina kissed her once more before settling beside her and closing her own eyes. She didn't want to admit defeat, but that was the best moment of the night, maybe even one of the best since she came here, whether she was giving Snow the benefit of the doubt or Regina was giving in to her own desires, she didn't care. Snow inched closer to Regina and buried her head against Regina's chest. Regina wrapped an arm around Snow's waist and kissed her temple. Snow went to sleep smiling.

——————————————

**This ended up being angsty-er than I planned, but I love it and I kinda like the idea, however unoriginal it was. **


	7. RedSwan Quarantine Remix

**I'm sorry it's late, but I finally finished the RedSwan quarantine remix of my previous SnowQueen one-shot, so I hope you like it! I'm planning on doing more one-shots with plenty different ships, so requests might end up being put on the back burner, but I WILL get them done eventually! Tonight, softball practice is starting up so I'm writing early, but hopefully I might be able to write afterwards, but I'm so excited about softball! :D please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! **

***This is in the same universe as my last quarantine one-shot, so Snow and Regina are living together at the mansion.***

**Title: RedSwan quarantine remix**

**Pairing: RedSwan**

**Rating: T**

"Emma, what happened to my cookies? I made those on Tuesday!"

"When was Tuesday?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh. I might have given some to Regina..."

"No you didn't! Regina refuses to go out in public and let people into her house."

"Snow came by last night!"

"No she didn't, I would've heard her." Ruby glared at Emma from the kitchen. "Why did you eat them? I was going to decorate them to look like thank-you cards!"

"For who?"

"For Granny, for the workers at the hospital, to put out at the grocery store..."

"You didn't have enough cookies to feed _me, _let alone the working people of Storybrooke."

"That's because you're a bottomless pit," Ruby snickered. "You get to help me make the next batch."

"Hell no," Emma said, "have you _seen_ my baking?"

"True...then if you won't do that, then you're going out to buy all my ingredients. I'm fresh out."

"Fine, but you're getting groceries next week," Emma mumbled back. Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and collapsed on the couch next to Emma, watching reruns of Jeopardy on television.

"What is Mount Everest," Emma shouted at the screen.

"What is Mount Kilimanjaro," someone answered.

"Correct," the host answered. Emma grumbled.

"You kinda suck at that," Ruby said.

"Shut up." Emma threw a pillow at Red, who dodged it and ran back for the pillow.

"Six feet, _Emma," _Ruby said, like a child. Emma stuck her tongue out at Ruby and stood up, swaying her hips as she advanced on her girlfriend.

"Six feet, huh? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break that rule for about an hour," Emma said, grinning cheekily. Ruby smiled just as wide and ran to Emma, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. _Thank god for the extra time, _Red thought, internally smirking as she carried Emma to their room, preoccupied with kissing her. Sometimes Emma was stubborn, but she was _her _stubborn, adorable, Emma.

———————————————

Regina bought custom masks for the Charming clan. Maybe she didn't want the virus to break loose in Storybrooke, maybe she didn't want to see everyone's faces when going out, but it isn't like she leaves her house anyways, so it could be anyone's guess. Ruby thought it was a sweet gesture, albeit unnecessary, so she always forced Emma to wear her mask when going out.

"Why though? Nobody has the virus in Storybrooke and it's itchy," Emma whined. "Nobody else is wearing one, nobody _needs _to."

"Yes they do need to wear one, and this isn't about you, it's a public service. What kind of example would you be setting if the sheriff didn't wear her mask and risked the lives of Storybrooke because the mask is itchy?" Red had a point, so she snatched the mask from Ruby's hand and reluctantly pulled it on.

"There. You look lovely."

"No I don't. Flowers don't suit me." Ruby chuckled and kissed Emma through the mask.

"You're right, Regina must've mixed up your mask with Snow's. Now go, I need cookie ingredients." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled behind her mask before grabbing her wallet from the counter and leaving.

"Wait! You need your hand sanitizer!"

"I don't need it! I have a container in my car and they have some hand sanitizer stations at the store."

"Fine," Red grumbled, "but use it!" Emma nodded and left.

————————————

The store was nearly empty of people, but so were the shelves. Emma was lucky she found the ingredients without much trouble, but the supermarket was all out of eggs and brown sugar.

Emma grumbled and hefted a bag of flour into the shopping cart. She opened up her grocery list on her phone and checked off 'flour.' Next, Ruby needed icing sugar. Emma took off down the sugar aisle and grabbed a bag, along with a pack of marshmallows on the next shelf. Ruby didn't need the marshmallows, Emma just wanted some to eat.

Once was Emma was done, she bought an extra bag of chips for herself and Ruby, then loaded the grocery bags into her back seat; the bags didn't fit in her trunk. Emma started off in the direction of the other smaller grocery store, located all the way on the other side of town.

When Emma arrived, she put on hand sanitizer and scratched an itch under her mask before leaving the confines of her car to find some eggs and brown sugar. She got to the door but a 'temporarily closed' sign stopped her in her tracks. Emma stomped back to her bug and got inside, slamming her palms on the edge of the steering wheel.

"Damn it," she yelled. She sat in thought for a moment, then pulled out her phone. She dialled Granny's number and heard the tone ring twice before Granny picked up.

"Hi Granny! It's Emma."

"I can see that," she deadpanned. "What do you need?"

"Do you happen to have some eggs and brown sugar?"

"Yes I do, I need to use up the eggs I have in stock before they go bad."

"Great! Can I pick some up? Ruby needs them for cookies, the grocery stores were out."

"Of course. I'll leave them on the front step."

"Thank you so much! Bye." Granny hung up. Emma chuckled as she put her phone in her bag and started the car again.

This time, Emma didn't have to drive all across town, just a few blocks. When Emma got there, the eggs and half a bag of brown sugar was sitting on the steps of the diner, along with a note.

_Say hi to Ruby for me._

-_Granny _

Emma smiled and wrote _thank you, I will _on the bottom of the note and stuck it through the mail slot. She picked up her eggs and brown sugar and stuffed the sugar on top of the grocery bags, then placed the egg carton delicately on her lap. She pulled out of the parking lot and slowly drove back to Ruby's apartment. Before going inside, Emma took off her mask and stuffed it into the dashboard of her car. She texted Ruby to help her bring up groceries and started hauling bags into the building. She passed Ruby on her way up, but she didn't think Ruby noticed her. Ruby had grabbed the remaining two bags, while Emma started putting the eggs into the fridge and unloaded the grocery bags.

When Red came back inside, she unloaded the bags alongside Emma.

"Where's your mask," Ruby asked.

"I lost it," Emma said. Ruby floundered.

"How could you lose a _mask? _It was on your face the whole time, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, I only lost it after I was done getting groceries."

"Where did you put it last?"

"I don't know! That's why it's lost!"

"Emma, your mask is _important. _It prevents you from spreading the virus in case you have it, but it also provides protection for _yourself. _Do you know what I'd do if I lost you?"

"Relax, I'll be fine. I'm the Saviour, I survived tons of stuff. You don't think I could survive a virus? It's basically just the flu!"

"No, it's just the dangers of this, and being the Saviour doesn't mean you're immune."

"Yeah, but if I can survive the things that happened to me, than a virus isn't a big deal."

"Emma, it _is _a big deal. Okay? People are dying, the least you can do is help people and help yourself by wearing the mask. I already know it isn't lost, so go grab it so I can put it in the washing machine." Emma sighed and went back to her car to fish out her mask. She put it into the back pocket of her jeans as she went back up the stairs, then threw the mask on the counter once she was in the apartment.

"You don't understand, do you?" Ruby asked Emma from the couch. Emma sighed.

"Yes, I do understand. I wore my mask for the majority of my trip, the only time I took it off was when I was in my car. Okay?"

"No, you _don't_ understand. I can't live without you, Emma Swan, and if you're going to die from your own ignorance, or something that you can prevent, I will be more angry that you took my favourite person in the world from me than sad. I _can't live _without you. So wear your mask and prevent that for me. Protect my favourite person in the world." Emma smiled and cupped Ruby's cheek, kneeling in front of the couch.

"I promise." Emma leaned forward and brushed her lips against Ruby's. "And the same goes for you. Take my favourite person in the world, other than Henry, away from me and I will kill you." Ruby chuckled and kissed Emma again and again.

"Don't leave me, Emma Swan."

"I won't. Not ever." Emma smiled charmingly bright before sitting on the couch to get closer to Ruby. "Oh, and Granny says hi." Ruby laughed against Emma's mouth and kissed her again, tongue passively requesting entrance to Emma's mouth. Before Emma could open her mouth, Ruby pulled back.

"Let's do some baking," she suggested in a husky voice. Emma huffed and sat up straight.

"You can't tease a girl like that," Emma protested.

"Watch me," Ruby said, gleaming teeth on display in a grin.

"Is that an invitation?" Ruby rolled her eyes and bit her lip slightly and grabbed Emma's hand to bring her to the kitchen. "But I told you I don't know how to cook!"

"Then keep me company." Emma hopped up onto the counter and reeled Ruby in like a fish with her legs until Emma's thighs were wrapped around Ruby's waist.

"Define 'company.'"

"Emma, I'm serious, I need to get these cookies made."

"Later," Emma whispered. "Kitchen sex first." Ruby giggled and tilted her head to let Emma's insistent mouth kiss her neck.


	8. Unravel the Layers Of My Skin

**I haven't been feeling great, mentally, so I decided that putting on a sad playlist and writing angst would help. This is my first time writing for BeautyQueen, but I'm excited! If you have any Beauty Queen requests, feel free to PM me. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy! For those who don't like angst, I'm sorry again. **

**Pairing: BeautyQueen**

**Rating: M, very mild scenes of sexual abuse**

**Not an AU, more like a UA (Universe Alteration)**

**P.S. this is gonna be _really _angsty, my favourite :D**

Belle was at her last straw. She thought the monster she called a man could see redemption, but clearly that wasn't the case. The sight of Rumple made her want to vomit until she choked on her own esophagus.

Within five minutes, Belle had her bags packed and her ears no longer tuned into Rumple's endless pleading, that he can change, and that he made another small mistake with her. If what he did was small, then Belle wanted to know what he thought of elephants.

She prided herself on being a calm person. She rarely lost her temper and things never got under her skin, until Rumple showed her what _true _anger was, so many years ago.

Belle didn't own her own car yet, so her eyes squinted to adjust to the sudden darkness of night. Her clothes were easily soaked through after the rain settled over the quiet town. Belle dragged her suitcase through the water and quickly-forming puddles on the sidewalks as she operated on autopilot. She had no control over her mind as she went through the motions; one foot in front of the other, wipe a droplet of water from her face, repeat.

Belle didn't know how she ended up on Mifflin Street, but she thought the only person who could truly comfort her was the one who knew just how awful the Dark One was. Even if that person was her former captor. Thinking about it, she didn't want to face Regina. She's had enough for one night, and having a conversation with Regina after midnight sounded more unappealing than healing.

She no longer had control over herself because she was stood outside Regina's house, fist raised to knock on the door, and her shoes starting to freeze her toes. Without thinking, Belle knocked three times and waited, tears brimming in her eyes, even after willing them away. Thinking that Regina was asleep, Belle wanted to bang her head against the iron gates at the front of the house for thinking Regina would still be awake, let alone talk to her.

Belle was at the end of the walk when she heard the door swing open.

"Belle, what are you doing here? It's late." Belle turned around and caught sight of Regina wedged between the door, still in her regular clothes.

"I don't know why I came," Belle stuttered. "I just couldn't be with Rumple." Regina's eyes flashed with something unfamiliar. It took a few seconds for Regina to respond.

"Come in. It's late and you're soaking wet." Belle hung her head and suddenly found herself in control again, forcing her legs to move towards Regina and the warm house that stood behind her.

Regina moved aside to let Belle inside the house and disappeared to find her a towel, just noticing the small red cut on Belle's face in the light. Belle slipped off her shoes and felt the soles squish under her weight. Her socks were just as wet as her shoes, so she took those off too.

Regina came back and handed Belle a soft yellow towel. Regina wordlessly led her to the living room, gesturing to the leather couch. Belle just stared and shook her head, choosing to stand instead.

"Don't worry about the leather," Regina said, too softly to pass for the Evil Queen. It seemed strange, interacting with Regina, instead of the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen couldn't speak to anyone without looking down on them and spitting insults in their faces. Regina was now in the kitchen making her tea, without Belle having asked. Even the slight difference Henry brought into the picture showed to Belle just how different she was now, more than it did to anyone else.

Regina came back with two mugs of tea that blessed Belle's nostrils with a heavenly, calming smell that immediately started to detach her from reality.

"Can we talk about why you were outside in the pouring rain towing a suitcase behind you?" Regina asked. Belle almost couldn't register the sound, it was so quiet and gentle.

"Remember when you held me in that tower?" Belle asked instead. Regina nodded.

"Pretty hard to forget, dear."

"When I was in there, you treated me better than Rumple ever did." After realizing that her own words rung true, Belle cradled the hot mug to her chest and let herself cry for the first time that night.

———————————————————

Belle didn't want to admit to herself, but she was hoping the Evil Queen would visit that day. She never stayed long, just came to gloat a bit, offer Belle a bit of her own food and treats, and sometimes she'd talk to Belle like she was a friend. Or not; Regina was an unpredictable force of nature. Belle curled up on herself on her cot and stared at the wall. It was the most interesting entity in the room to look at, she thought. Until the Evil Queen swung the doors open and walked into the tower room.

She was different today. She looked slightly disheveled and seemed unfocused. The door shut behind her and Regina continued staring at the barred window on the other side of the room.

"Your Majesty?" As soon as the words left Belle's mouth, Regina whimpered slightly. It was hard to hear, but Belle could've sworn she heard a pained sound. Regina turned to Belle and she immediately noticed the difference in the Queen. She looked broken. "Why are you here?" Belle asked timidly.

"I don't know," Regina murmured, more likely to herself. Regina bit her lip in thought and paced slightly, before turning back to the door. "This was a mistake," she whispered.

"Wait," Belle called out. Regina stopped with her hands on the door handle. She returned back to the middle of the room. "Sit down." Belle patted the space next to her for emphasis and watched Regina hesitantly sit next to her. "You just need someone to talk to."

"That's stupid, I don't—"

"Yes you do. You need someone to talk to who doesn't have a personal vendetta against you." Regina frowned.

"You don't have a vendetta against me?"

"No. I don't do 'revenge.' And I can clearly see your broken." Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "I am too. It's easy to spot once you've known it for a while." For the first time, Belle could see empathy radiating from the Queen's beautiful chocolatey eyes. In one motion, Regina collapsed into Belle like a puppet dropped by it's master. With every new waterfall of tears came a story, each more broken than the rest, until Regina was nearly passed out from a lack of water and exhaustion. Belle just held Regina through it, rubbing between her shoulder blades and combing fingers through her hair in the hopes of soothing the Queen. She didn't mind it, in fact, she hoped the moment with the queen would last for every day until forever.

Regina nearly drifted off to sleep, but mustered one more sentence.

"I've never told all this to anybody," she whispered, before falling into a somehow-restful slumber. Belle didn't stop soothing her, even in sleep. She could even see the traces of a smile on Regina's face in her sleep, before it quickly slipped back into a scornful mask. Belle knew then, that all monsters hide something. She dug up Regina's human-conscience, now for Rumple.

After that visit, Regina made stops to Belle's room regularly. She listened to Belle when she needed an ear, brought up books and more delectable food than the mush she regularly got, and in turn, Regina allowed herself to just be Regina; no mask, no anger, just a human. Sometimes, they didn't talk about anything at all, sitting in silence instead, but enjoying each other's company no less.

Once Regina poured her heart and soul to Belle, she stopped coming, for fear of Gods-know-what. She never stopped sending good food or books to the tower room.

———————————————————

_I never did find his conscience, _Belle thought to herself sadly. _You can't find something that no longer exists. _Belle watched Regina spring to life and sit next to her. After a beat, Regina scooted closer to her and held her tightly. Belle completely broke apart and cried against Regina's shoulder. After realizing how she was still damp from the rain, Belle moved back.

"I'm still wet. I don't want to ruin your clothes."

"Hush, dear. That doesn't matter to me," she said, coaxing Belle back. She wrapped her arms around the mayor's waist and cried into some part of her body; she didn't bother looking up or readjusting, she just kept her eyes shut tight. "Do you want to talk about Gold?"

Belle thought. Did she? It was hard to process the entirety of that night's events, but she forced herself to nod anyways.

"He wanted to do stuff. I didn't. He got violent. I left. Not without a bruise," Belle murmured into Regina's shirt. She could nearly feelRegina vibrating in anger.

"I'm going to kill the fucking ass and I'm going to enjoy it," Regina growled.

"Don't," Belle exclaimed.

"Why not? He _hit you. _Do you really think I'm going to let the bitch off easy?"

"Maybe I deserved it," Belle whispered for herself. Regina stopped and frowned at Belle disapprovingly.

"If you say that once more, I'm going to slit your throat," Regina threatened. "Don't ever say that. Don't you _dare _say that. You deserve so much better than him.

"But do I? If the universe brought us together, then I deserve it." Regina clenched her teeth and a small tear fell down her face before she furiously wiped it off her cheek.

"Please don't say that," Regina begged, her voice nearly turning into one long sob. She brought Belle to her chest again and held her tight. "Don't ever say that, you could never deserve that." At this point, Regina was sobbing along with Belle. "Nobody gets to say my best friend deserves that." After a moment, Regina found a question pressing into the forefront of her mind. "Has he hit you before?"

"Only once before."

————————————————————

Belle was home late. She was holding a book fair at the library during most of the day and had to clean up afterwards. By the time she finished reorganizing the books on their shelves, it was dark. When she closed the door, Rumple was right behind her, pressing into her back.

"You're late," he whispered into her ear, clearly grinning from the lilt in his voice.

"I had a long day," she dismissed.

"I think I can help you relax," he breathed, making the hair on her neck stand up straight.

"Not right now," she said, sweeping past him to drop off her bag on the kitchen table.

"Why not," he asked, like it was a strange concept to him.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to." Belle had her back to him as she pulled out a box of rice to make supper, so the growl she heard could've just been her imagination. He was suddenly behind her again, grabbing onto her hips with his blunt nails digging into her skin

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

"No, Rumple, _I don't want to do this tonight._" As if suddenly losing his hearing, he kissed her collarbone anyway and bared her shoulder.

"Stop," she said forcefully. He didn't listen and fiddled with the first button on her blouse. She turned and pushed him away. Instinctively, he grabbed her arm with an iron-grip.

"Rumple, stop it, you're hurting me." He didn't let up. Feeling the searing pain up her arm, she kicked Rumple in the leg, above his knee. "I told you, _no." He didn't reply, just slapped her across the cheek. She steeled herself and stomped up the stairs, hearing Rumple's voice but failing to understand the words he formed. Through a blurry vision, she dug out her suitcase from the back of her closet. _

—————————————————————

"I should've known Rumple would be violent to me if he was violent to everyone else," Belle said as an afterthought. Regina bit her tongue forcefully.

"I'm going to rip every shred of flesh from his body and use his skeleton to decorate my crypt," Regina whispered darkly. If she weren't still crying, it would've been a terrifying statement from her.

"Don't," Belle instructed again. She looked up at Regina and smiled fondly, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Thank you, but don't." Regina nodded in understanding and hugged Belle tighter.

"Finish your tea and I can run a bath for you, if you'd like."

"I don't want to impose—"

"You won't. I want you here."

"But what about Henry?"

"He's at Emma's for the weekend." Belle nodded and finished off the rest of her tea, while she stared up at Regina. She sipped her own tea and looked to be lost in thought. She was truly beautiful, Belle thought, but even more protective and defensive.

"Why are you defending me?" Belle asked, breaking the comfortable silence that fell on the room.

"What?"

"Why would you do it? I didn't do anything for you, but here you are, giving me tea and a towel and offering me a bath. Why?"

"Because you don't know it, but you _did _do something for me." Belle tilted her head curiously. "In the Enchanted Forest, you listened to me and calmed me down when I was upset, and I held you captive in a tower for _years. _It may not seem like it, but I'm very...fond of you." Belle smiled sadly.

"I am too, fond of you." Regina smiled and kissed Belle's forehead gently, before taking the mug from her hands and placing it on the coffee table. She led Belle upstairs and showed her how to work the bathtub and where the soaps were. Regina left the room to let Belle get undressed, then asked if she could accompany Belle when she was covered by the bubbles in the bath. She didn't need to ask twice.

Bubbles covered Belle's body and her head was the only part of her sticking out. Regina sat on the floor of the bathroom and dropped her head to the rim of the bathtub.

After much inner debate, Belle brought her still-stinging arm out of the water and showed it to Regina. She picked her head up off the bathtub and took the outstretched arm into her hands. It wasn't much, four fingerprint-shaped bruises on one side of her arm, and one on the bottom.

"I'm being overdramatic about this, aren't I? It's just a bruise and a cut on my cheek. I'll live, but I'm being stupid about this."

"If you downplay this or say you deserve this one more time, I will personally hang you up with Rumple's skeleton in my vault." Belle chuckled, but she never smiled as she did so. Regina put her arm down and examined the cut on her face. It wasn't very deep, only piercing her second layer of skin, but it was an angry shade of red and Regina felt another renewed wave of anger wash over her.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Regina said, taking the time to fully inspect all of Belle. Her piercing blue eyes stared right back at her.

"I look like a mess."

"No you don't. You look absolutely gorgeous." Belle smiled tenderly.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Regina brushed a piece of Belle's hair away from her face, sending a cage of butterflies free in Belle's stomach.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Madame Mayor." Regina smirked back at Belle. Regina pulled her hand back from over the bathtub and rested her head on the bathtub again. Belle quickly grabbed Regina's hand and held it as she continued soaking in the bath. Belle nearly fell asleep, but remembered to get out of the bath first. Regina was still awake, but looked like she was about to fall asleep. It had to have been late.

Belle stood up from the bath and grabbed the towel she had used previously. Regina averted her eyes, but desperately wanted to turn her head. After Belle was wrapped in a towel, she looked for her clothes.

"Will you stay the night?" Regina asked, her voice cracking from emotion.

"If you'll let me," Belle said. Regina grinned and nodded, leaving the room to find pyjamas for the both of them. Belle stood on the bathmat. She didn't want to previously interact with Regina earlier that night, but she was glad she did. _I think I chose the wrong monster to get to know, _Belle thought wondrously. The thought didn't scare her. It excited her.

Regina returned with a pair of silk pyjamas for Belle and left the room with a pair of her own. Belle dropped the towel and got dressed in the soft fabrics.

"You're really letting me wear this?" Belle asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Of course."

"Oh. I just thought—"

"—don't think about it then. Just wear them and know that I don't mind at all." Regina smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Do you wanna stay in my room?" Belle didn't try and act like she didn't want to and followed Regina into her bed and under the covers.

"Thank you for everything," Belle whispered into the dark room. "I owe you."

"No you don't," Regina whispered back. "You don't owe me anything. I enjoyed talking to you. Even if the circumstances weren't ideal." Belle nodded and felt the bed shift, next feeling Regina's warmth close behind her. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," Belle answered, slightly too quickly. Regina chuckled. Belle turned to face the mayor and smiled.

"Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight, my beauty." Belle felt her cheeks burn, before she could feel Regina's lips brush very lightly against hers. She kissed back and enjoyed the warmth Regina brought, metaphorically and literally. Regina pulled back and cupped Belle's cheek. "Sleep well, dear." The last thing Belle felt was Regina's arms wrapping around her.


	9. Queen of All Realms

**Just did a bad thinggggg, I regret the thing I did. And you're wondering what it is, I'll tell you what I did, I didn't update any of my stories and wrote this instead. Because I'm a fucking _dork _and am in desperate need of fluff_,_ I wanted to write another one-shot. All my favourite games are mentioned in this one. Also, I think Regina and Snow playing video games would be the two cutest things man-kind will ever see. Please enjoy, your reviews make me happy! :D**

**P.S. there may be remixes for both Swanqueen and possibly RedSnow in the near future, just sayin *wink wink***

**P.P.S. I got my inspiration from the story "Bad Teachers" by crackedconcrete. For any Swanqueeners out there, I highly, _highly_ recommend it. So fluffy, and so so smutty, with amazing plot ;)**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry for so many of these, but I wrote smut for the first time in a while, so I'm sorry if it's terribly written. I'm awkward with smut, anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW, LOVELIES **

**Title: Queen of All Realms**

**Pairing: SnowQueen**

**Rating: M: descriptions of sexual scenes (I haven't written smut in a while, so why not.)**

**Summary: Henry gets Snow hooked on video games. Regina despises video games, but decides to try them when she's left at home with nothing to do.**

"T.V. off," Regina ordered from the doorframe. Henry groaned and shot an innocent look over his shoulder at his mother.

"Just one minute, please. I'm really close to beating Snow."

"No way, I'm clearly in the lead," Snow shot back, tilting her controller this way and that, directing her princess around the race track.

"What is this junk anyway," Regina asked, scoffing.

"Mario Kart. Duh," Henry said, like she was asking what her own name was. Snow chuckled.

"Give her a break, she doesn't know video games like we do."

"_We? _Henry showed you his game console eight hours ago."

"Yes, and?"

"He couldn't possibly get you hooked on his horrid games in merely eight hours."

"He did. We played Super Mario three times today." Regina sighed just as Henry crossed the finish line, eliciting a groan from Mary Margaret and a series of cheers from Henry.

"Alright, enough for tonight."

"One more game, mom? Please?"

"Yeah Regina, just one more round please?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"Not you too," Regina grumbled. "No exceptions, or we won't go to Granny's tomorrow."

"But Ma said it was bearclaw Tuesday!"

"Then I suggest you get upstairs." Henry sighed and turned off his Nintendo. He turned to Mary Margaret and pressed a kiss to her cheek, then gave a kiss to Regina and ran upstairs.

"How do you two even stand that thing? Your playing with a seizure-inducing, brain-melting toy meant for kids."

"Well _I _find it very entertaining."

"You would, as a woman of low intellect," Regina mumbled.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"Is that your way of threatening me?" Snow smiled widely and got up from the floor to tackle Regina onto the couch behind her.

"Snow, unhand me," Regina tried demanding.

"You don't sound very threatening when you're trying not to laugh," Snow said, peppering Regina's body with kisses.

"Snow! Snow, stop!" Snow giggled further and decided to add her hands to the mix and tickle her fingers over Regina's ribs, making her laugh even harder. She suddenly stopped her attacks on Regina, giving her time to catch her breath.

"I need to go check on Henry," Regina said. Snow nodded and padded into the kitchen to make them both tea.

Regina didn't like tea very much, but Snow bought some flavoured teas online a while ago and Regina's taken a liking to the peach flavoured tea. Snow put the kettle on and sat on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. She got bored quickly and Regina was taking a while, so she grabbed Henry's Nintendo and opened up Pokémon. She barely registered the kettle hissing at her, but when she did, she noticed Regina standing at the stove, the kettle in her hands already.

"Regina! You scared me."

"If you weren't glued to that _thing, _you would've noticed me right away." She was smirking to herself as Snow then took notice of the outfit she changed into. She switched her royal blue dress and black heels for a black lace nightie that barely covered her upper thighs and showed a copious amount of skin.

Regina poured them both some tea; her the peach tea concoction, and a cinnamon tart tea for Snow.

"Why do have so many flavoured teas?" Regina asked.

"I like the different flavours."

"You couldn't have settled for regular chamomile?"

"I don't settle," Snow murmured cryptically, bringing her ankles around Regina's waist and pulled her towards her. She kissed her on the cheek while Regina poured the water.

"Did you miss me today at work?" She asked as she peppered Regina's face with kisses once more, paying careful attention to the spot under her ear that quickened her breath and her nose. She liked kissing Regina on the nose, and she could tell Regina liked it too. She just pretended not to.

"What did I tell you about my nose," Regina warned dangerously.

"Not to touch it," Snow said, unfazed.

"Exactly." Snow smirked as she kissed the spot over and over. This time, Regina didn't protest and even hummed a bit, before catching herself. Once Regina had the mugs of tea, she unwound Snow's legs from around her waist and left with her tea.

"Regina, wait!"

"Oh! I forgot my honey," Regina said, smirking to herself. Snow huffed.

"Really?"

"Really what? Losing that video game like the petulant child you are?"

"Hey!"

"What?" Regina grinned as she sauntered back to the living room, giving her hips an extra bit of sway as she went. Snow grumbled and grabbed her tea, intent on chugging it so she could take Regina to bed, but she forgot how hot it was and burned her tongue. She grumbled to herself as she snatched her mug and sat on the couch beside Regina.

"Why the bitter look?" Regina asked innocently.

"You know why," Snow said back, sipping her tea much more tentatively.

"I'm afraid I don't, dear. Please, enlighten me." Snow frowned.

"I'll spit on you," she threatened.

"I'm not sure how that's gonna help your case. Besides, I've had your saliva on my body before." Regina was grinning widely, while Snow was sputtering and feeling a spike of arousal shoot through her nerves.

"Cat got your tongue?" Regina asked.

"I swear you hate me sometimes," Snow muttered. Regina chuckled into her mug and set the empty cup down. Snow grinned into her own, knowing that Regina was finished.

"Well, it's been a great night, but I'm going to turn in. Goodnight Snow." Regina cackled at the disappointed downturn of Snow's lips.

"Tease," Snow mumbled. She gulped down her tea precariously and put the mug down on the coffee table. Regina was still in the room, begging for Snow with a quirk of an eyebrow and the hungry look in her nearly-black eyes. Snow grinned and swept Regina up in a searing kiss. They collided against a wall and Snow put her thigh in between Regina's. She groaned into Snow's mouth as she felt the room get warmer around her. Regina jumped up and wound her thighs around Snow's waist.

"Spider monkey," Snow remarked breathlessly as she carried Regina carefully up the stairs.

"Just wait until we're in bed," Regina growled sensually. Snow grinned and captured Regina's plump lips in another kiss.

"I won't expect anything less." Regina chuckled in Snow's ear, just as throaty as her breathless groans. It made Snow want her even more, if that was possible.

"I love when you laugh," Snow said, directing the two into their bedroom.

"You've told me that before. You've also told me you love my moaning just as much." Snow laughed and placed Regina on the bed.

"You're very correct," Snow murmured. Regina propped herself up on the bed with her arms, watching Snow skim her nose down Regina's lips, over the hollow of her neck, between her breasts, and to her navel, before skimming back up again.

"Hurry up," Regina groaned. Snow nipped her collarbone and licked the spot over. Next, she spit over the spot she previously licked.

"What was that for?!" Snow giggled.

"Remember? I told you I would spit on you."

"Those video games made you so childish that you have the audacity to _spit on me during sex." _

"Technically, we haven't actually had sex yet," Snow supplied. Regina raised an eyebrow and shuffled up the bed, grabbing her book from the nightstand.

"Oh come on, it was just a joke."

"I didn't laugh," Regina deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. Really." Regina stared at her for a bit, making her squirm, before she sighed.

"You're lucky I'm always horny," Regina sighed, putting her book down and crawling to Snow on all fours. Snow bit her lip in anticipation and let Regina topple her over. She squirmed once Regina held her wrists above her head.

"Always?"

"You wouldn't believe how much of my time in the office is spent thinking about you kneeling in front of me, head up my dress."

"I think we can arrange that," Snow said. She broke her wrists free of Regina's grasp and rolled them both over, gently kissing the spot she previously spit on as a wordless apology. She brushed her lips up to her shoulder, then took particular notice to Regina's neck. She could feel Regina's groan on her lips as Snow made her way up to Regina's ear, where she licked the spot just under it. A delicious moan escaped her luscious lips and Snow bit Regina's earlobe as her hips ground of their own accord. Losing her patience, Snow slipped the straps of Regina's nightie off her shoulders and dipped down to kiss each strip of skin being revealed to her emerald gaze. She slipped the nightie off Regina's smooth legs while taking a nipple into her mouth. Regina arched her back and dug her fingers into Snow's scalp. Bubbling heat focused on Regina's core, making her moan and try rub her legs together to find friction.

"Please," she gasped, pushing Snow's head down towards her aching pussy. Snow grinned and ignored Regina's request, switching to the other breast and kneading the one she left. Regina bit her lip and huffed out bursts of air. She quickly cast a silencing spell on the room just as she failed to hold back a loud moan. Snow grazed her teeth on the nipple in her mouth.

"Don't nite your lip," Snow husked. "I wanna hear you." Regina didn't hear her over the throaty growl that reverberated through the room. Snow felt a gush of wetness pool in her panties. She trailed kisses and bites down Regina's toned belly and stopped just above the place Regina needed it most. Without warning, Snow flipped onto her back. She directed Regina's thighs around her head and lowered her core over her face. She felt Regina's thighs quiver around her. Just above her, Regina's glistening pussy hovered over her mouth. She brought Regina down for herself to taste. Once Snow's mouth made contact with Regina's core, they both moaned, Snow's muffled by Regina's mound, and Regina's, guttural and blissful.

"Snow," She moaned, wiggling slightly. Snow grabbed hold of Regina's hips and urged her to move. Snow licked a path from Regina's entrance, capturing her juices, and spreading it on her clit. She took the enlarged bud between her teeth and swirled her tongue over it. Regina jerked her hips forward and back, while Snow took the bundle into her mouth and sucked. She let her clit go and dipped her tongue into Regina's pussy.

"More," Regina begged from above her. Snow immediately obliged and stuck her tongue in as deep as it could. Regina groaned and whimpered as thanks as Snow thrust her tongue in and out, hitting the spongy spot deep inside her Queen.

"Please, Snow." Regina was close, so Snow sucked on her clit, while moving her finger to enter Regina. A final husky groan signalled Regina's sweet release, along with a string of whimpers and another hush of liquid into Snow's mouth. Snow licked up and down Regina's slit, capturing the sweet, honey-like juices and allowed Regina to ride out her orgasm on Snow's tongue. Thighs shook around her head and Snow guided Regina to the bed, whispering soft praises to her.

"You're so gorgeous," Snow whispered to Regina. The latter was breathing heavy and a light sheen of sweat coated her body. She clung to Snow and gave her small pecks on the lips as she tried to calm her breathing. Regina quickly recovered and climbed on top of Snow.

"My turn," she growled hoarsely.

—————————————————

Regina walked aimlessly around the mansion. Henry and Snow were gone with Emma, which left her at home. Despite now getting along with the blonde, she never wanted to spend "family time" with her. She'd much rather stay home. She already had "family time" every time Henry and Snow were home with her, and she wanted to give them private time by themselves. After all, Regina was the ugly duckling amongst the Swans.

Regina had already finished the book she bought last week, she already had dinner and didn't feel like eating anything else, and nothing on television interested her. She didn't want to reread any books, she didn't have any work that required her attention, so she collapsed on the couch in defeat. Her eyes glanced around the room looking for something to do, they landed on Henry's Nintendo. She sighed and looked at the roof.

_Might as well prove to Henry and Snow that it's a terrible pastime, _Regina thought to herself. She grabbed the two controllers on the fireplace mantle and looked through the shelf of games Henry had, settling on _Animal Crossing._

_Doesn't look too violent, _Regina figured. She popped the cartridge into the game slot.

It took a while to figure out how to manoeuvre around the home screen, but Regina quickly got the hang of the controls. The game started up and Regina chose Snow's saved file. A small character that looked like Snow emerged from a green-roofed house.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Regina asked the empty room. She moved the character around and went through the inventory, finding a fishing rod she decided to use. She was about to cast her rod, when Regina's eyes strayed to the cutest thing she's ever seen.

A golden dog with floppy ears walked around a patch of flowers, pouring water over the plants and beaming to itself at their work. Regina immediately knew she had to talk to the dog. She strode up and looked to her controller, looking for the button to talk. She found it and looked up. Goldie greeted Snow's character and talked about the new clothes she bought. The dog pulled a clothing item from her pocket and gave it to Snow. Regina grinned brilliantly at the dog. _She gave me a shirt, _Regina said to herself. _She's adorable _and _the sweetest little citizen._

Regina walked around the town, greeting the animal-turned-citizens as she passed (except for the ugly green hippo.) After a while with that game, Regina switched to a different game.

_Stardew Valley. I guess i could try that. _Regina opened up the game, again using Snow's profile, but this time she made a character of her own. Regina quickly learned that this was a farming game, and a lot like Animal Crossing. She made quick friends with the girl with the braid and Harvey. After a few hours (Regina didn't actually know how much time had passed, all she knew was that she played for the full two hours Henry was allowed each day, and set off the timer.)

Snow popped her key into the lock, with Henry bouncing beside her excitedly. Snow opened the door and let Henry inside. The house was almost silent, except for the calm soundtrack of Stardew Valley and Regina's frustrated growls.

"Stupid little fish, I'll catch you, and when I do, I will hand you over to the merciless Junimos and they will slit your throat and give you an—"

"Mom?" Henry was standing in the doorway to the den, watching his mom threaten a fish.

"Henry. I didn't expect you to be home so early."

"We were with Emma for five hours. It's ten-thirty at night," Snow cut in, enjoying the guilty look Regina was sporting.

"Oh. Well, it's time for bed, Henry, brush your teeth." Regina put down the controller and stood up to turn the game off, but Snow's hand on her own stopped her.

"Get that fish, honey. I'll put Henry to bed." Regina looked torn, but turned to head upstairs and say goodnight to her son.

Ten minutes later, she came back downstairs with Snow and returned to her game. Snow tried to help her, but Regina brushed her off and did everything herself.

"How do you have a hundred-thousand gold saved up? You're on your twentieth day of Summer!"

"I have my ways," Regina said smugly.

"Video game nerd," Snow muttered. Regina stopped and looked over to her girlfriend.

"Maybe I don't mind that title," Regina said softly. She grinned at Snow and kissed her soundly. "Wanna play MarioKart?" Snow grinned back and kissed Regina again, before sliding off the couch to find her controller

"You're on, and you're gonna lose."

"I don't lose." A silence followed. "Also, do you think we could get everyone in Storybrooke to behave like those anthropomorphic characters?"

"In Animal Crossing? I don't think so."

"That's too bad. Those animals knew how to respect a queen."

"They're programmed to be nice to everyone."

"Nonsense." Snow giggled.

"I'm not sure about everyone in town, but _I'll_ treat you like a queen."

"You already do, dear. You already do."

———————————————

**I loved writing this, I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think. I also didn't have time to edit, so I'm sorry if there's lots of mistakes.**


	10. I Still Know You

**I've been reading truckloads of DragonQueen, so I thought I would write DragonQueen again because I would let both Mal and Regina stomp on me. Please send feedback, stay safe, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: DragonQueen**

**Rating: T for mild language/sexual references**

**Title: I Still Know You**

**Summary: Mal has a hard time adjusting to the modern technology she seems to be surrounded by. Regina does her best to help get her up to speed, but it proves to be harder than she thought.**

Regina would never regret having Mal move in with her. They had a lot of fun together, like old times, but it's when she's being introduced to strange technologies that were never in their land does Regina begin to question her decision. At least in that filthy cabin, there weren't any televisions or phones with more buttons than simple numbers and symbols.

Nevertheless, she promised Mal she would never be alone again, and that included when she wanted to know how a microwave works.

For the first week or two, they both ignored technology to make things easier, but they couldn't be ignorant forever. If Regina ever had to pick a her favourite week with her partner, that week would've been second, only to confessing her love to Mal and the events that came afterwards in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina took a few days off work to be with Mal after their weeks of blissful ignorance to start teaching Mal the ways of the realm. She already knew what cars were from Cruella and Ursula, and she knew cellphones summoned the voices of people of her choice by a few button presses, but that was it. She introduced Mal to the television and movies a day ago, and she was now inexplicably in love with their DVD player. She always had funny names for the different appliances that she didn't understand, and that was the only way she would remember what each one did.

"Why would I call it a television when I can call it a magic movie box?" Mal had asked.

"Because it's the proper name for it. Nobody would know what you were referring to if you said you watch movies on a 'magic movie box.'"

"Yes they would."

"No, they wouldn't."

"How else are you going to watch movies? These do-gooder idiots are stupid, but they aren't _that _stupid."

"'Magic movie box' is a much longer name than it needs to be."

"Says the one who insists on calling it...whatever you're calling it."

"It's a television."

"See? That's why I don't remember it, because it's complicated and long and boring."

"That's why it's abbreviated to T.V.."

"Well I like magic movie box better."

"If it works for you, then I guess I can't stop you, but you're going to meet the look of some _very _confused people if you say you watched 'Star Wars' on a magic movie box."

"It'll be their fault then." Mal smiled widely. Regina paused and admired the beauty of her girlfriend.

"You're radiant." She raised her hand and cupped Mal's cheek.

"You always compliment me."

"Just giving credit where credit is due, dear." Mal rolled her eyes.

"So smooth."

"Just as you remember me?"

"I'm not so sure about that..." Regina feigned a look of mock offence. "You went from 'too meek to stand up for yourself' to 'I will murder anyone who looks at me the wrong way.' in ten short minutes, but you were never smooth."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit it."

"No—" Mal kissed Regina soundly. "I'm—" another kiss. "Not." Regina was expecting the kiss, but it never came. She pouted at Mal. "You look like a sulking child." Regina knew she was joking by the lilt of her lips and the bright gleam of her eyes.

"I am when you don't kiss me." Mal rolled her eyes, smirking all the while.

"Do something about it," she whispered. Regina bit her lip excitedly and surged forward, capturing Mal's lips and meeting her tongue. She laid Mal down on the couch, still attached to her lips, and straddled her waist, resting her hands on Mal's neck.

"Tomorrow's lesson: learn how to use the oven," Regina rasped against the dragon's neck.

"God, everything you say sounds sexy." Regina chuckled roughly. "Even when you laugh."

Regina was now in her office, trying to devise a plan to make everything a little easier for the both of them. She tapped the tip of her nose with the back of her pen in thought, then grinned to herself. She pulled out pads of sticky notes from her drawer, labelling each one with the name of the appliance and what it's purpose was.

"Leslie," she called through the intercom. "I need you to pick up more pads of sticky notes."

"How many?"

"Two. Thank you."

"No problem, Ma'am." Regina got off the intercom and got to work labelling every appliance she could think of.

————————————————————

Mal was already gone on for dinner with Lily by the time Regina got home from work. Henry was diligently doing the dishes.

"I think Mal had a fight with the coffee machine," Henry informed her. Where the coffee pot used to sit were charred, melted chunks of metal, clearly destroyed by her affinity for fire.

"I should've known something like this would happen some time or another," Regina said, barely masking her humour. She danced her fingers in the air and restored the coffee pot to its original state. "I'll talk to her about her coping methods later. Right now, I need help putting these up." Regina spilled her filled-out sticky notes onto the counter. Henry immediately abandoned the dishes and took a handful of papers.

"What are these for?"

"These will help Mal learn what each appliance does. When she gets the name and how to use it correct, we will take them down until there aren't any sticky notes left." Henry nodded his agreement.

It was like a scavenger hunt, tracking down the different appliances Mal needed assistance with. Henry walked speedily around the halls (Regina already scolded him not to run,) placing sticky notes everywhere he went. Regina got the things in her bedroom and bathroom, while Henry went around the living room and kitchen.

Once Regina was done with the study, she found Henry on the couch.

"You forgot my Xbox."

"It's not like she would be using it anytime soon."

"I don't want to risk her sliding a piece of toast inside thinking it's a toaster." Regina paused.

"Good point," she remarked, digging out the pads of paper and a pen from her pockets. She scribbled everything down and handed the note to Henry, who slapped it over the disk slot to his Xbox.

"Just in case," he muttered.

"What's 'just in case?'" Mal asked suddenly. Henry jumped, but Regina smiled before turning around.

"We have a surprise for you. Come." Regina led Mal to the kitchen, where the blonde looked around, examining the sticky notes covering the surfaces of nearly everything in the kitchen. "If you ever need help, refer to the sticky notes. Once you know what everything does _without _the notes, we take them off and throw them out. Once you finish, you'll be fluent in The-Land-Without-Magic." Mal was silent as she scrutinized the blender.

"You would do this for me?" Her voice sounded so sweet.

"I would do anything for you," she whispered back. Mal grinned and hugged Regina tightly.

"You're too good for me."

"False. _You're_ too good for _me."_

_"_Also wrong. How about we're both good for each other."

"Agreed." Regina stood on the tips of her toes to kiss Mal. "How about supper? In the meantime, you can get acquainted with the things I use."

"As long as I get a good view of your ass, I'll happily do it," Mal whispered.

"Just wait until after Henry's gone to bed. That's when you'll get a _real _view."

"I look forward to it." Regina bit her lip and looked up at her girlfriend with hooded eyelids, a look very similar to her usual look of arousal.

———————————————————

In only three days, Regina and Mal took down five sticky notes. At the rate they were going, they could be finished in a week.

"No peeking. Close your eyes," Regina demanded. "If you get this one, you'll get your first reward."

"There's an award system?"

"As of now, yes." Mal smirked from behind the hands covering half of her face.

"Only if you get this one."

"Deal."

"Now, open your eyes." Mal removed her hands and found she was led to the kitchen.

"That is the food processor. You use it to crush foods for easier cooking. You always use it for the crust of your apple pie." Regina pulled out the sticky note and found she quoted the note word for word, excluding the part about her apple pie.

"Excellent, my love. Ready for your reward?"

"I'm always ready," Mal muttered, licking her lips. Regina's gaze fell to the plump red lips and strayed from there, back to her eyes. She grinned before sweeping Mal down to level their faces. She smashed their lips together, feeling an immediate spike of warmth low in her belly. If only Mal knew the things she did to her...

"Your reward is me cooking for you. Anything you want, it's yours." Mal frowned. "What?"

"I was hoping for a…different reward."

"All in good time, my dragon. The rewards get better as you progress."

"In that case, I'm ready to name every single thing in this house." Regina chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, dear."

"Not when it involves your luscious body," she quipped playfully. Regina smirked.

"Like I said, you're rewards get better as you progress."

"Is this your way of bribing me?"

"Yes."

"Then you might have to bribe me more often." Regina laughed.

"Or I'll just offer sex."

"That would work too."

"How about we take it one step at a time." Regina leant against the kitchen counter.

"Does this mean you're holding out on me until I earn my other rewards?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out. Now, what would you like me to make for you?"

"Trying to change the subject on me?"

"You know me too well, now could you please answer? I need to start cooking."

"Fine. Lamb chops with honey glaze, that garden salad you always make with the cashews, and steamed mushrooms."

"The meal I would always make you in the Enchanted Forest," Regina muttered. Mal nodded her affirmation. "Do you ever miss it?"

"What?"

"The Enchanted Forest. The past. Who I was before I became evil, before you lost Lily."

"Sometimes. I miss the simple times when we would relax by the fire, or spend all night awake, making love in the moonlight, but I wouldn't trade anything for what we have now."

"Really?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I miss the idea of it. Not sneaking around the king, but when things were much simpler, yet much more complicated in the grand scheme of it all."

"We should make a pact. Once every two weeks, we go on a date. Sometimes, we go away for a weekend. Just us." Regina smiled calmly, thinking of a tranquil weekend without distractions, just her and her girlfriend.

"That sounds nice. I'll mark the calendar for every two weeks." Mal grinned.

"I can do that, you start dinner." Regina was about to protest when she put up a hand, stopping her. "It's good practice for me, and I'm starving, as are you. Don't bother denying it, I already know." Regina raised her eyebrows.

"You know me better than I know myself."

"I'm aware."


End file.
